While You Were Missing
by RaeRikkuStrong
Summary: Hinata returns from a mission with no memories of it. Her partners Claim she was kidnapped, Tsunade claims she's pregnant and she has no idea what happened. What will she do? Sasuhina. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto excluding this story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto excluding this story.

While you were Missing

Ch.1: Impossible

Her hands were shaking as the golden eyed woman glared at the medical chart in stunned disbelief. Tsunade slowly turned her eyes from the clipboard to its shivering subject. Hinata Hyuuga was trembling like a leaf as she waited for the Hokage to tell her she was wrong, that this was all some insane joke. Her lips twitched at the corners. It had to be a joke. She had come into the office to see her leader because she thought she might have food poisoning or the flu, and after a few tests Tsunade claimed she was pregnant? Impossible.

Much to the shock of her doctor/boss the young girl began to laugh in quiet hysteria. "That's impossible Tsunade-sama. In order for me to be pregnant I would have to have had sex and I think I'd remember that." She continued her bell like laughter until she noticed the stern look on the Hokage's face.

"Maybe." Was all the older woman replied.

"But… In the Hyuuga clan it is strictly forbidden to know a man before marriage. According to our tradition it would be seen as giving something that belongs to my future husband to someone else. It would be seen as shameful adultery. I would never… I would know… if I had made such a major decision. It would change my whole life… I would know…" She faded off, knowing that behind Tsunade's eyes the woman was not so sure.

"Hinata… Two months ago you were on that mission to spy on the sound villiage remember?" The Hyuuga remained silent. "I was surprised that Kiba gave me the report on that mission. Since you have to come up here for training you usually hand in the mission reports. Not only this but the report was obviously written by Shino, and for your information, despite your shyness you are certainly the best communicator on your team."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, sensing an oncoming migraine as she gazed at the quiet girl, whose father would obviously not experience the same silent shock in the face of this looming disaster. "What are Kiba and Shino protecting you from, Hinata? What happened on that mission?"

"…no."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?? How could you not know? You were there weren't you?"

"Part of the time…"

"… Hinata?"

"Kiba said… I disappeared… and Shino said… not to talk about it because of my father. He'd be so angry if he knew I was kidnapped in the middle of a mission. They were protecting me from him. His anger is…… terrible." Tears flowed freely from the silver eyed girl as she recalled her fathers previous fits of wrath and remembered that soon she was likely to face the worst yet. Tsunade swore under her breath and laid a firm but gentle hand on each of Hinata's thin shoulders, lightly shaking her back to her senses.

"Who kidnapped you? Wheredid they take you? How long were you gone? Who would have done this to you?" The Hokage was enraged. Hinata's pregnancy was not the result of an act of insubordination or rebellion against her clan. Someone had taken advantage of one of her precious students. Someone she loved… They would pay dearly when the time came.

"I… I d-d-d-don't know. I c-can't remember!" Hinata was openly sobbing now, and had lost all control. Like the mother she had long lost, Tsunade Picked up the 19 year old and hugged her close, rocking and cradling her as she stroked her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. Once Hinata's hysterics had ceased the Hokage rapidly thought up a plan.

"I'll have to take you off duty. I can't risk hurt to you or the child. But your father must not know. Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka and… Naruto will take you on a "Long Term Mission" where you can have the baby and either let someone adopt it before you return or return with it and say that you adopted it. Something, anything to keep you from Hiashi. Shikamaru Should be able to think of a good excuse. Stay here and I'll get them all together. We'll send you all out tonight, Hiashi will never know. Hinata, you'll be ok."

Six Hours Later

Naruto Uzumaki had experienced a great deal of anger in his life. Sometimes to the extent where it literally made him someone else entirely… someone he didn't like. Like those times, he was now thoroughly enraged. He eyed the timid and flushed female between him and Shikamaru at the ramen bar. She was so pure, so innocent, and someone had taken advantage of her. It was unthinkable. Shikamaru was speaking quietly with Choji, who sat to his left, on his right sat Hinata and on her right sat Naruto. The were all being treated by a suddenly pale faced Iruka, who sat at Naruto's other side.

The Sensei gazed periodically from the shivering Hyuuga to her untouched meal. He had watched these young adults grow from young children and they were like his family. He frowned, it just had to be Hinata. Sakura and Ino were tough and could have endured this shame… but Hinata, while a formidable warrior, was emotionally delicate after the years of scarring her father had given her heart. When Tsunade had told them what had happened to Konoha's sweetest girls he had nearly cried and nearly been sick, at once. Who could do such a thing. He could tell by the hollow look in her eyes that despite all the strain being a ninja caused for a person, this wound would be unusually difficult to recover from. She was suffering and would continue to suffer, probably for years.

All members of the bar jumped as Naruto leaped to his feet. "I'll kill him! That bastard! How dare he think he can put his sick hands on Hinata-chan?" Unconciously his pupil slitted and his eyes blazed crimson, his voice grew and multiplied. "I'll kill anyone who touches my friends, anyone who makes Hinata-chan cry!" Shikamaru Roughly stuffed Naruto back onto his seat as Choji put a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"We'll get him, ok, Naruto, but first be have to find out who HE is, and our first priority is Hinata. You heard Tsunade, all of her chakra will be diverted to care for the baby. It's troublesome but we have to protect her and take good care of her for he next few months." He said winking so that Hinata knew that she was not really any trouble. "Most importantly we have to make sure that if her family does find out they only do so AFTER we are long gone."

"Make sure her family doesn't find out what?" Came a dark, smooth male voice from around the corner. Neji Hyuuga had finally found his charge. Hinata's back stiffened, Shikamaru retreated and Choji stood between Hinata and Neji while Naruot babbled something about the five of them going on a top secret mission. Neji raised one eyebrow at the chaos until Iruka gently took him out of earshot. After a few silent minutes the men returned. As he spent half of his time looking like an angry snob and have of the time like he was in an emotional coma it was a striking thing to see Neji in shock. Slowly he drew in a breath.

"It would seem I have failed in my task as Hinata-samas' guardian." As he looked at the ground his shame and pain was nearly tangible. "She was entrusted to me. I was to protect her and ensure that she… never got hurt." No one had any words to relieve his guilt and Hinata lapsed back into tears. "I assume this is the meaning behind your mission tonight, the reason you will be gone nearly a year." He hugged his cousin gently from behind. "Our Family must no eventually, but I am foremost your guardian, I will tell them when you have gone beyond their reach and no sooner." With that he released Hinata and walked away, only pausing once to look back at her temporary guardians. "Take care of her." He said with the tiniest hint of a gentle smile on his face.

Thirty minutes later the party left Konoha, weighed down by their mission and the knowledge that they would not see home again for a long time. They were all hoping when they returned it would be with at least one new member of their party. Either the new respected little citizen of Konoha or a new inmate for her prison, though in Narutos mind he was savagely hoping it would be both.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto except for this story and a fan website my brother and I share

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Naruto except for this story and a fan website my brother and I share. Long story. Lol.

A/N: K, this one is a shortie, but I had to stick it in somewhere and it didn't fit with the other chappies. I'll update soon to make up for it. Thanks for all the feedback and niceness.

While You Were Missing

Ch. 2: Wanting what's His

Shakamaru had always been a clever boy, a clever boy who grew into a brilliant man... a genius. He knew that Hinata's recent troubles were the result of something

very much out of her character. She was a powerful Kunoichi and it would take a very adventurous man to try to force himself on her, yet he could not believe that she

would simply abandon her clans values and be seduced either. When he asked her if there was anything at all she remembered out the mission she got a faraway

look on her face before mumbling "Red... black and ... pain." Shikamaru frowned. It didn't take a genius to see the root of this problem, nor would it take a wise man

to know that now was not a good time to tell Naruto what he had deduced.

--

"I'm glad you decided to join me for training. After you skipped on me last time I had to have you train with inferiors for 10 weeks to punish you so that it would not

become a pattern." Sneered a man with long, greasy black hair and an equally greasy voice. He leaned eerily close to the face of his pupil/once murder. "It was nice of

Kabuto to willingly give me his body after you killed me Sasuke-kun. I was weakened then, but no longer, and as such I expect you understand we still have much to

go over before the Akatsuki come attempt to reclaim you."

"Hn."

"Now, Now, Sasuke-kun, could you at least tell me where you disappeared to 10 weeks ago like a good boy? Then maybe your master will forgive you and teach you a

new jutsu." The snake man was met only with an all too familiar crimson glare.

"Oh, so scary!" He exclaimed badly feigning fear. "I really am curious Sasuke-kun. Will you tell me if a let you in a juicy tidbit of information from Konoha?" Orochimaru

paused for emphasis, but received no reaction. He was, however, unable to resist listening to himself speak and chose to continue without encouragement.

"A little snake told me the Hyuuga clan has scouts in this area now looking for their little lost Princess. It seems two weeks ago someone found out she was

pregnant." He paused here, Trying to read the Uchihas coal colored eyes but finding nothing within. The snake man smirked and continued. "Apparently she and a few

other ninjas ran off so she could have her baby without causing her clan any shame. Right now the only ones who know are her clan, her escorts, the Hokage and

ourselves. They say that when the Hyuugas find the girl they will either kill her, the baby or both, after all, in the Hyuuga clan it is a crime to have sex out of wed-lock

and also she could not accept any missions so she'd be essentially worthless… poor little thing." He said with more amusement than sympathy.

"Just train me already."

Six hours later, however, found Sasuke in his room somewhat less than stoic. He had gotten himself into a terrible mess even if no one knew it but him. He was 19

years old. He had loved her silently for 6 years and when he found her training in the woods walking away as though he had never seen her was unthinkable. She

had exhausted herself to near unconsciousness and a simple henge was all it had taken to gain her trust and take her away with him. He had wanted her so badly it

ached, so he took her, but he had made sure she would never remember, partially to protect her from her family and partially to remove all proof of his moment of

weakness, he wanted no one to know that the sweet girl had exhausted his self control. He vividly remembered how hard it was to choose to make her forget

everything he would remember for the rest of his life, but it had to be done for her protection. It had not worked, she was in more danger than ever and it was

because of him. As soon as he had made love to her he would never want another and he also knew that her forgetting him meant she would eventually move on to

another man... the thought was agony. He had never thought that she might get pregnant, nor had he thought they would actually kill her for it.

But they were going to kill her. They were going to kill the girl, and the child. His girl… his child. They were his and no one else's. No one was ever going to steal his

family from him. Never again. She didn't know it but he loved her and he would grow to love the life they had created together… as long as he could keep them alive

and get her to come with him. Even if he had to slaughter her pitiful escorts to obtain her she would be his again, he would not suffer anyone else. As he finished

packing his this and making his… their bed he smiled slightly to himself before jumping out the window… The Uchiha clan is being restored. I am a father.

--

Iruka watched in concern as Hinata groaned and rolled her. The girl had been having nightmares for the last hour but she needed the sleep so badly he was reluctant

to wake her.

In her own world the heiress dreamed of laying on the ground, drained after a day of vigerous training. A small scratch on her right cheekbone bled freely, but she did

not feel it. Four trees. Four mighty trees aging over six hundred years, and all had perished to her special brand of chakra infused taijutsu, two more had falled before

her weapons practice and another three from chakra techniques that involved forming visable quantities of chakra outside the body and shooting them into, or

slashing them through an enemy. They were self made moves that she had yet to name and was hesitent to use outside practice because they had only one

purpose... an instant killing strike, one that very few ninja, those like Kakashi and Naruto, could perform. She was so proud.

"Hinata?" Kiba's friendly, but concerned voice sounded softly behind her. She smiled slightly as the world went fuzzy. Kiba hoisted her onto his back and grumbled

something about destroying the forrest and wearing herself out. She could not help but notice that while his voice was the same his tone was one she had never

heard from him before. Confused, she looked over his shoulder to meet his eye only to see... Sharingan.

"Hinata." The strange Kiba said again, this time more soothingly. She knew she should be horrified.. This was definately not Kiba, but somehow she could not force

herself to be alarmed, she could not make her body respond. This strange man who looked like her best friend, it was like her owned her. As though they lived in this

strange world of darkness and shadows and illusions... they always had... they always would. He wanted her. No one had ever wanted her before. He needed her

and she needed so desperatly to be needed. His oddly familiar aura circled her until he was breathing softly on the back of her neck. Slowly he ran a cold finger down

the side of her throat as he leaned in and experimentally kissed the soft flesh of her neck just below the collar of the back of her jacket. She gasped, and turned to

face him as she fell backwards onto a soft, yet solid surface that could not be identifies in the blue and black mist. He leaned in on her lightly, dropping the

transformation in a choking fog of smoke but before she could view her captors face Iruka Sensei gently shook her awake. Their travels had to continue... they were

being followed.


	3. Chapter 3

While You were Missing

While You were Missing

Ch. 3. Reclamation

Disclaimer: see Ch. 1

Sasuke ran. He knew the best course of action would be to find Hinata before her family. He pounced into a tree at the edge of their camp clearing. When he observed an unexpected problem. Naruto and Hinata were alone, sitting oddly close near the edge of a pool off the edge of the camp.

"Hinata-chan… I… wish I could help. I can't believe someone would do this to you. You are one of my precious people and I hate to see you hurt… I mean… We got a message from Sai and he says your clan finally pinched the truth out of Neji and… they didn't take it well. They are trying to find you… and I don't know what they'll do." Hinata nodded in response. She knew what they'd do. "I was wondering… what your family would do if you were married." He hesitated on every word, staring at his hands, which were nervously wringing in his lap.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what…?"

"I know it's not a great circumstance and it's not what either of us had in mind, especially at this point in our lives but you are one of my dear friends and… I could never forgive myself if… something happened to you."

He had thought Hinata-chan would blush, or stutter or at least react to him in someway, especially when someone said something as monumental as what he was suggesting, but she simply sat watching him with a blank look on her face until she finally uttered one word that would change the entire course of their mission.

"Dobe."

Sasuke had had enough. It was nauseatingly simple to switch the real Hinata with a shadow clone he had made of her, using a substitution technique. A gentle tap to the tendon on her neck and he was on his way, only to be stopped up by Konoha's resident genius.

"It's troublesome to be right all the time, but her symptoms did sound a lot like Sharingans work." The lazy man drawled scratching the back of his head before Sasuke realized that he had been rendered immobile.

"Roll, Roll, Roll, Roll!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, some teams never change. With a blast of fire he eliminated any shadows binding him to Shikamaru and leaped out of the way, leaving Choji to roll over the resulting bed of coals. The Akimichi growled in pain and rage. "Return Hinata-chan to us."

Sasuke couldn't if he tried, she had been snatched from his grasp by Naruto, who rather clumsily hoisted her over his shoulder. Wordless for the first time in his life he set off through the trees at a blistering pace.

Sharingan… Hinata had been hypnotized, it was Sasuke's fault… again. Everything always came down to Sasuke. He could feel Hinata slowly shake awake upon his shoulder. A sudden thought struck him. She didn't know… she was the only one who had no idea who had done this to her. And worse, he had no idea how to tell her. It was his failure that had kept Sasuke on the run; He had failed to save Sasuke and failed to protect Hinata. Some Hokage. Naruto suddently felt an odd swooping sensation in his stomach, similar to when he was little and jumped of the swing near the academy and then realized in mid air that he was not quite as ready to jump as he had thought. The trees around him blurred with a thick black haze, which thickened until he had to lay Hinata down next to him as the suffocation weakened his body. Just when he was certain his lungs would burst the choking blackness faded. The blond found himself on the ground, moist with cold sweat and next to him, where he had laid his lovely partner, he found nothing but cold earth. Shikamaru gazed at him sternly from beneath a nearby tree.

"Sasuke clearly knows about the child. Pursuing them may force him to harm Hinata or the baby. We can only pray that that was not his plan initially. Considering Sasuke's typical open loathing for women, I wouldn't put it past him."

"We can't return without Hinata." Choji added. "Tsunade will kill us… DEAD!"

"Besides, abandoning our friend is unforgivable." Naruto growled. He had been willing to marry Hinata. Now she might never know. Certainly he had never felt romantically for the quiet girl, but she was cute, and he loved her in her own way. He could not allow this to continue. He had to save her. Cutting his palm he swore a blood oath to return the rookie nine to the family like unit they had once been, or to give his life in the attempt to make it so. If he could not fulfill this dream than he had no right to any of his others. Home was not a place, but the precious people in it, and he would do anything necessary to bring those precious people home again.

Sasukes teeth drew a slight trickle of blood as forced himself to keep his body mobile. He had badly damaged his ankle while dodging Choji and while any searing pain caused no problem for him his ankle could not seem to keep straight. With every stride he had to put less weight on his right foot for a shorter duration of time, not because of the sharp shot of lancing pain, but because the foot had to be lifted quickly, before the ankle rolled out from beneath him. After about twenty minutes the Hyuuga girl began to stir. After five more minutes he could tell she was pretending to remain unconscious. It made no difference to him at the moment, so he allowed her to continue her façade until he could no longer travel.

Hinata Hyuuga drew a sharp breath as she watched the dark eyed man cut the cloth of his bloody pant leg away from his ankle. It was swollen and the extra blood flow had left the skin bruised, red and hot. Shaking off the slight swimming sensation that remained from her swoon she lightly batted his hands away from his wound and gently poured cool water on it from the bottle at her hip. Gently she spread healing ointment over the wound and wrapped it in sterile gauze. She gently prodded her careful fingers all over Sasukes' ankle and shin to feel the extent of the internal damage. She tried to make her work fast and accurate. She had known who had taken her nearly the instant she had awakened to a chakra she had known since her first day at the academy. She knew him, and she knew that any moment now he would grow tired of her care and dismiss her from his wound and possibly from her life. She had no idea why he had chosen to take her, but she knew he was hurt and for the sake of the boy she had grown up with, she could ask questions later. She had never been the demanding type after all, she thought with an amused upturn of her lips as she used the final remains of chakra the baby allowed her to freeze water around the wound to sooth and cool the inflamed flesh.

Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed them to roll back into his head as it dropped back against the tree at his back. He sat on the ground, his legs spread, Hinata between his ankles as she treated the injury on his left. Her cool fingers gently eased the tension from the sore muscles of his leg and her jutsu created temporary relief from the agony of the actual injury. Once some of the pain dulled down he could tape the ankle properly and get back to running on it, injured or not, as long as it wouldn't roll, but the desire to simply be still and allow her to touch him was overwhelming. Her softness against his skin plunged his mind backwards into memories of the last time he had felt her, heard her, smelt her, tasted her. He had needed her to be his then, as he needed her now.

Slowly he sat up straight and placed on of his large hands on either of her shoulders.

"Uchiha-sama?"

"Are you afraid of me, Hinata?"

"You have worked long and hard to make yourself a terrifying man, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke smirked. She had said the same thing the last time they had met.

"It was never you that I intended to frighten." He murmered, pulling her close to him. She trembled when she realized that the safe position she had between his ankles had become something far more close and dangerous as he drew her into his chest. She tried to pull away, but he tilted her head back and held it still with a gentle, but firm hold in her chin. He left no room for objection. With his other hand he slowly swept away her tears of terror that had snuck down her face at the youthful murderers embrace. "Don't be afraid, Hinata… Don't cry."

He lowered his lips onto hers softly, barely touching her, then released and hovered for a moment before allowing himself to pressure her mouth slightly more. Sasuke pinned her legs between his own and felt a thrill of pleasure chill its way up his spine as Hinata trembled in his grasp. With agonizing slowness he probed his tongue into her and savored her gently, taking his time, memorizing her every innermost surface. When she whimpered into his mouth and clutched at his jacket he made his decision. She did not know what they were to each other, but some part of her must remember and he would recover it. Struggling to reign in his self control he fed his chakra into her orally. She pulled away from him dazed as the paralysis caused by his element kicked in. small charges of electricity, shot and fizzed in spider web shapes between her fingers, her lashes, and even her parted lips. She was fully conscious but the shock to her neurokinetics had left her incapable of motion. She stared at him hopelssly and he leaned into her ear.

"You're mine… Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait on this one I was not sure If I would continue or if I should bother. Thank you so much for your reviews. They are what keep me writing even after my computer broke. Please be kind to me. it has been a while since I have written.

While You were Missing

Ch.4 Strength and Patience

Warm, white, sword-worn fingers pressed gently, but firmly at the inside of her legs. They skimmed across her pale stomach. They pulled her softly curved hips up against... incredible warmth. Her head tilted

back, her back arche as kisses scorches across more of her skin than had ever been touched before. a deep, soft hummm escaped the throat of her companion as he was swollowed by his own contentment. He

breathed heated promises in her ear before fulfilling them with his mouth and tongue. Promises of love, of a lifetime of treasuring every inch of her. Promises that there would never be another. His mouth and hands

pressed her to believe his words. His body made it so that she did not care if she believed or not. As she lifted her eyelids silver met deep blue, but the blue was slowly darkening: Navy, midnight, black.

Hinata Hyuugas eyes snapped open. What a strange dream... again. She woke tangled in something warm and firm. Something that smelled very nice and felt familiar, though she could not way from where.

The warm body next to her stirred and pulled her closer, pressing ever inch of them together. A low chuckle rumbled from the chest pressed against her back. Warm lips pressed a familiar place on the back of her

neck. His strong arms held her protectively like a cherished treasure.

"Sleep, Hinata. We can not travel farther tonight and your family will not find you with me... just sleep." She felt as if she had swollowed a large cold stone and it dropped into her stomach almost painfully.

This was not part of her dream. The missing-nin was holding her in his arms as if... as if she was his. _"You're mine... Hinata." _She began to twist and pull to get out of his hold, but he had no intention of letting her go.

He had waited long enough for her. He pulled her closer and whispered against her flesh.

"Just rest. WE both need you to rest." Here he stroked the spot on her lower abdomen that hid his child. It was still an almost imperceptable lump, but a person is a person no matter how small they are...

and this one was his. The woman in his arms stilled as she caught his meaning, but he continued to stroke her lower stomach. The skin was so smooth and it was so deliciously low on her stomach. He grinned...

only he had ever touched her there. Unable to resist her turned her onto her back and slowly kissed her again. thistime without the shock. He allowed his fingers to keep wandering over her uterus and deepened the

kiss. He internally laughed at his own stupidity. He should have known when he made love to her that he would never be able to leave her alone again. His body had felt deep pain ever since she had left. Like a deep

exhaustion that no sleep could cure. It was not until he felt her in his arms that he felt whole again. Her touch and smell were addictive. Even when he did not want her sexually he wanted her anyway. He did not

understand, but he was not about to lose it. Only his mother had soothes his inner rage in such a way. He needed this women. He needed their baby. He stroked he broad thumb across her abdomen again. He had

taken a risk, when he let her see his eyes. But in his one moment of release with her he had wanted her to know it was him, how she effected him, that he had loved her since before he left. That was why he could

never speak to her. She was... such a weakness, not because she was weak, but because he was weak around her.

His musings were cut short when she squirmed against him, her round bottom pressing into his pelvis. He could not help his reaction to her, or the fact that she felt it. He felt her body heat in surprise. He

slowly drew away from her, before turning and pressing his back against hers. He knew it would only last until she dozed. The last time he had awakened to her hje had done so knowing that he was saying goodbye,

It had been worse than losing a part of himself. Worse than the time he thought he had lost his eyes to Itachi. The pain was raw and ragged. He would never face it again. She was his. Forgetting her discomfort he

rolled her onto her back and towered over her, using his elbows to support his weight.

"Ah, Sasuke-san, wh-why.... are you helping me?" She closed her eyes, afraid of her own question. He was one who was known to shift his loyalties rapidly and without obvious cause. A single misplaced

breath could be the end of her... worse, the end of her child.

"You have something that belongs to me... something important."

"Are you... going to kill u.. me?"

"Wouldn't I have already done that by now?"

"mmm...but I..."

"Shut up, Hinata." His words were rough but his tone was soft, his lips gently brushed back and forth across her forehead. He was muddling all of her senses. She simply could not understand. Growing up in

Konoha he had always been surrounded by women. Perhaps spending years away from this had been too much for him. Perhaps he just needed someone to support him... but why her? there were so many things

that were hard to understand, especially with him testing her flesh with his lips and his tongue. She could not understand why he was doing this, why she was letting him, why it did not feel wrong. She turned to face

him and buried her face in his chest. The heat of her cheeks felt like a great fire.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything"

"But I do not have anything..."

"You do not see yourself clearly. You are mine now, and you will behave like it. Sleep, Hinata. We have plenty of time to talk. I promise." He ducked his head and smiled into her hair. It had been to long, even

if she did not know it. She grew tense at his touch. So he pulled away.

"Forget it princess, you're not going anywhere. Your family is right behind us and they may not be as friendly as I am. You're stuck with me." He climbed to his feet and pretended not to care about her. "I'll

stand guard. Do not speak if you want the child to live." He gave her an icy glare for good measure and stepped outside. He was going to build a future with that girl, write or wrong. They were no longer welcome in

Konoha, and the supplies he carried with him in his tent would only last them a few weeks at most. It was certainly no place to bring his child into the world. A shiver ran up his normally steely spine. It was very

frightenting now that he thought about it. Having someone small to care for, to depend on him. He would be loved and trusted. The concept was so wildly foreign, and so heavy with responsability. And then there was

the girl. He would have to be more careful to keep his distance while she was awake. She did not seem to know what he had done. He wanted her to care for him before she found out, otherwise she might leave him.

Tonight he had been lucky, tomorrow when the shock wore off he might have a fight on his hands. He should have taken better advantage of when she was stunned... The way she tasted was...soooo beautiful.

Delicious.

He listened intently at the tent door. Her breath was slow and steady and the Konoha guards were far away. He swept back into the tent and took his little fmaily into his arms. 'This is the last night I sleep

alone.' He thought happily before drifting off into dreams of his future.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, the last few chappies have been a little fight or flight-ish so I wanted a sweeter one. Also, it is fun to write Sasuke's perspective since it is all thought and VERY little speach. Things wull pick up later though. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Please see previous chapters for diclaimers.

While You were Missing

Ch.5 Ferocity

Sasuke woke slowly, drowsily, wrapped in something warm and soft and fragrant. His whole body felt better and more rested than it had for as long as he could remember. He stretched and gripped the body

in front of him more tightly, burrowing his face into her hair. Until he felt her tense...

"Mmmm....uuhhmmm..... where....?"

"Shhhhhhh, Hinata, just a little longer." He whispered breathily against her, wanting nothing more than for this moment to last. But the girl flew from his arms as if he were made of fire.

"Uchiha-san.. wha... what are you.... why... what....?" Then she stood fully and fixed him with a dark stare as all of the past few weeks came back to her. "Why did you take me? What do you want?"

"I told you..."

"What do I have that you could want?"

"..."

"..."

"We should start moving again before the Hyuuga realize where we are..."

"But Uchiha-sa..." he cut her off with a look. When outside his tent she shyed away from his every touch and looked at him as rarely as possible. They packed the tent roughly and he refused to let her carry

anything but her own belongings. They walked on the ground, since her diversion of chakra prevented her from flying through the trees and a single glance was all Sasuke needed to know that she would not allow him

to carry her. Glaring at the ground he tried to ponder the best way for him to tell the girl that she was bearing his child. It would be even harder to explain why he had done it... and harder still to explain why she should

not leave him. Especially when he could think of no reason himself.

Hinata was having problems of her own. Her dreams had been strange again, more uncharacteristic and well... graphic. She felt her face heat as she remembered the way the stranger in her dream had

touched her, held her, loved her with his body. All she remembered was that he had dark eyes. Not much to go on since they lived in a primarily asian area. It could be anyone. How disgusting. Not only was she

pregnant out of wedlock, but she did not know who the father was. And now she was trudging around the woods with some other man who may or may not be leading her to her death. Wet trails slid down her burning

face. All she knew was that the man in her dreams had wanted her, and it had been so nice to be wanted, needed, touched. She had given in thinking it was a dream. But she was wrong. It was a genjutsu. An illusion

placed on an innocent girl so that a sick, corrupted man could take advantage of her. It was foul. There was no love, only a dull, empty ache.

Her mind followed this track until she walked roughly into her guide. Slowly she lifted lavender eyes to meet charcoal ones.

"Do not cry." came the monotone command from the cold avanger. Hinata bristled slightly.

"I think I... I h-have good r-reasons, Uchiha-san." The man frowned at her cold answer.

"A ninja has no reason or excuse to cry. It shows weakness." And with that he turned away wiping his hands on his navy blue pants.

Hinata stared at him suddenly aware of her dry face. When had he wiped away her tears...?

They continued their journey, both in their own thoughts until she finally plucked up the courage to ask him:

"Where are we going... Uchiha-san?"

"The secret Uchiha family hide out. There are plenty of supplies and funds there, so that there will be no need to return to Konoha."

"Th-thank you but..."

"Of course only Uchiha may enter."

"...of course..." So he was planning to leave her to. But then why had he taken her in the first place?

They soon reached a small town where they would stay for the night at an inn. Sasuke told her gruffly that the journey was nearly over, before leaving her in her own room to rest. She was glad. Her pregnancy

was still early and the only sign she had that she was with child was an utter lack of energy, both physical and chakra. She was so drained. Without changing her clothes or pulling back the covers she crawled onto

the bed, on her back and slept.

When Sasuke returned from town he went to visit Hinata in her room. They had alot to talk about before the next day. Grandma Cat would want to be sure that Hinata was a part of their clan before she would

allow the girl to enter. Hinata needed to get into that compound and soon. All through the day he had felt the speeding approach of her family members, made all the more hasty by the fact that the two of them were

walking. When he entered her room she was flopped uselessly on her bed, coat on, shoes on and blankets undisturbed. A sheen of sweat covered her skin and she was covered with a light layer of white dust. Her

skin looked sickly and pale. Her hair was filthy and knotted from the past few days exhertions with no rest or bathing. Her lavender scent and the scent of her body was coated with the scent of all of the unpleasent

things they had passsed on the road, including farms, dead animals and fish markets. In short she was disgusting... utterly vile. and somehow the sight of it made him smile. It was true that in this state he did not

want to make love to her or kiss her, in fact he did not particularly want to touch her at all. However, he bitterly hated most people when they were clean and at their best, but here he could not hate this woman, even

when she was ugly smelly and weak. It was a good sign, for certainly at this moment no one could say he was keeping her only out of lust. He shook her shoulder lightly to wake her.

Her startled lavender eyes met his black ones in fear. He sighed.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep sweaty and warm like that. We are already slow. Don't get sick." Nodding groggily she got up and prepared to enter the shower.

Once she was in the bathroom Sasuke leaned against the wood of the door.

"Hinata.." He heard the sound of a plastic bottle hitting the hard wet floor and the slap of her foodsteps as she tried to stop it's skidding ecape. He had to force himself not to chuckle. He had clearly startled

her and made her jump.

"I am going to need to mark you so that you may enter the clan hideout tomorrow." Silence on the other side of the door stretched onward until Sasuke bagan to wonder if she was injured. Just when he was

reaching for the knob she replied:

"What k-k-kind of mark."

"Just a little one, so that the guardians there will know you are.... trustworthy." I word he used here to mean: 'mine' "Also you will have to go through a special ceremony to obtain this mark. Otherwise you

can not enter."

"Y-you said that only Uchiha could enter." Sasuke swore under his breath. He HAD said that. Well, at this point he supposed he had better start being honest. "Yes..."

"So this c-c-c-c-ceremony..."

"Yes"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b--b-but I..."

"You would rather saty here and wait for your family?" He was internally damning himself. The only woman he wanted was the only one who would rather be blasted to death by the Hyuuga than touch him,

"No..."

"Hn"

"But... why... I-I-I mean..."

"Look, don't get sentimental, Hyuuga. After we leave the hideout you can get a divorce if you want..." He was starting to get angry. Was he honestly that horrible?

"B-b-b-b-but..."

"Keep arguing and I'm going to go in there to talk."

"..."

"..."

"..." Knowing she would argue no further Sasuke smirked before leaving her hotel room and spending his last night alone.

It was over quickly. An old man gave the ceremony and bound them with rings that Sasuke had bought the night before. His was a plain gold band, but hers was a white gold band with a large, rare blue

diamond set between two smaller white diamonds. Her eyes widened as she glanced up at Sasuke.

"Mothers'..."

She nodded. having lost her mother herself she assumed his mothers ring would mean the world to him. Why would he give it to her. Fast marriage, fast divorce, giving away heirlooms. for someone who

worked so hard to avenge his family he certainly did not seem to treasure the concept very much. But the joke was on her, Uchiha Sasuke had told her they could divorce when they left the compound, and he had no

intention of going anywhere. She was his and so was their baby. this promise he sealed with a slow gentle kiss at the end of the ceremony. Hinata pressed her fingers to her mouth after the kiss as her eyes fogged

over. When the room was clear he leaned close to her and brushed aside the shoulder of her shirt. He stood behind her,,pressing her body to his he leaned over her right shoulder and kissed it tenderly before sinking

his teeth into the fleshy tissue. Hinata arched in his arms, gasping in pain and shock. Sasuke pulled back and smiled at the mark on her shoulder before kissing it again. She now bore a mark just like his, only with

the Uchiha crest in the center. She was his.... forever...

Hinata had not been expecting the bite. she had still been reeling in thought from the astounding ring when she felt his sweet kiss. His mouth it felt just like... but that was impossible... perhaps the recent

time she had spent with Sasuke was just muddling her a little. With the exception of Neji and Naruto she had never spent so much time with such a beautiful man. She must simply be mixing Sasuke and her strange

lover/ rapist together by association. but then after the bite his familiar chakra coursed through her body and his mouth met her flesh again...


End file.
